Little Sister
by discoballmind
Summary: Howleen has always had a crush on Romulus, but her still naive mind doesn't quite comprehend how he feels towards her and her cluelessness only leads to her heartbreak. (Written in Diary Format)


Little Sister

**I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES I'M SORRY**

**Whoops I did that thing where I disappear for a while and then upload something random and probably disappear again, sorry! But anyway I wrote this for my friend Alexa and I think it turned out alright. One of the saddest things I've written in a while, but the good kind of sad I guess. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review and follow and favorite! ~Discoballmind**

* * *

On the 17th of October

ROM AND I TOTALLY HELD HANDS TODAY! Well sorta… Okay, I guess we didn't really, but our hands did brush against each other's every once in a while. So today was a Friday, and I guess Rom was coming over to fang out with Clawd, so he walked me home after school. We were walking and talking about stuff that's been going on, and it was so great! The only thing that seemed a little off was that Rom kept askin me about Clawdeen and it was sorta getting annoying… I mean I love my sista, but I'd rather keep the conversation between me and him. Also, Rom musta totally forgot that Clawd had football practice and wouldn't be home till later, so Rom just hung out with Clawdeen, which he totally didn't seem happy about. He kept stuttering and blushing and he looked totally uncomfortable. He musta been like really creeped out by her because he left before Clawd even got home. Weird.

On the 21st of October

I heard this crazy rumor around school that Rom is gonna ask Clawdeen to the dance this weekend. I mean yeah they're good friends and all, but shouldn't he be going with like a date and not just his friend? He's been acting really strange lately come to think of it… He's been walkin me home like every day now, and then he fangs out with Clawdeen for a few hours and doesn't even stay to talk to Clawd! And then today, I saw Rom in the hallway going to Biteology, but he totally didn't even wave at me or anything… It was so annoying.

On the 24th of October

So Rom came over again, but this time he was dressed up really nicely and Clawdeen came practically running out of her room. She had been up there like all day, I thought she was doing homework, but actually she was doing her hair and makeup. Anyway, Rom smiled when I opened the door and told me that he'd won concert tickets to one of Clawdeen's fave bands and that they were going out for the night. He's so sweet.

On the 25th of October

Clawdeen came in super late last night and kinda got in trouble with mom. She took Clawdeen into another room and talked with her for a while. I tried listenin to what they were sayin, but I couldn't. Clawd on the other hand started laughing so hard that he started snorting and tearing up! When I asked him what was so funny, he just wiped a tear from his eye and said I'd understand when I was older. Why does everyone make everything about age…

On the 29th of October

Today was clawful! I told my bffs about my crush on Rom and they totally shot me down! One of them even had the nerve to say that Rom wouldn't date me because he was crushing on Clawdeen! AS IF! Ugh I'm too mad to write anymore for today.

On the 31th of October

OH MY GHOUL! I think Rom is gonna ask me out tonight! I overheard him (totally different from eavesdropping) in the hall today talking to Clawd and Dougey and he said somethin like, "I think I'm gonna ask her tonight… Ya sure it's ok? I mean she is your…-" I didn't get to hear anything after that because the bell rang and I was gonna be late unless I went to class. I'm so excited , I wonder when he's gonna do it…

On the 1st of November

Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. Rom wasn't talking about asking me out. He was talking about CLAWDEEN. So, Clawdeen and I had promised mom that we would take our younger siblings trick or treating, and Rom had tagged along. After we hit a few houses, Clawdeen and Rom began to lag behind, whispering and giggling behind us. I called for them to hurry up, but Clawdeen gave me a death stare that shut me up right then and there. Eventually, I heard Clawdeen yell out "YES!" and when I turned around, they were hugging. My jaw was practically on the floor by then, but when Rom approached me, I started stuttering and stumbling over my words really badly. I asked him if he asked Clawdeen to be his ghoulfriend and he smiled his charming smile and said yes. Then he patted my head and said "Thanks for tellin me all that stuff about her, like her favorite band. She totally loved the concert." I was almost stunned into silence after that, but I worked up the strength to ask him what he thought of me, and he just smiled again and patted my head and said, "You're like the coolest little sister ever." Little sister was echoing through my head all the rest of that night. I guess I'll always be just the little sister to him…

fin


End file.
